The First Impression Date
by NYumiii
Summary: Taehyung Kim hanya ingin menyatakan cinta pada sahabatnya, Jimin Park. Bukannya terjebak di pesawat saat badai matahari! Dan Tim Orion yang libur, terpaksa mengatasi dan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan dua remaja itu. VMin, NamSeok, KookGa dan Chanbaek Seokjin.


**VMin x Orion Squad**

 **Orion Squad : Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jungkook, Seokjin, Chanyeol and Baekhyun**

 **Pair; VMin, Namseok, KookGa, Chanbaek**

* * *

Chanyeol mengambil libur sehari dari kesibukannya sebagai agen pemerintah, setelah ia menyaksikan video konyol yang dibuat Namjoon dengan Huimang dan tiga temannya. Empat anak itu sedang melakukan uji coba Fisika tentang bagaimana membuat telur tidak jatuh meski dijatuhkan dari tempat tinggi. Namjoon mendesah, antara kesal dengan gemas sembari mengatakan, "Tampaknya hanya Huimang yang mengerti bagaimana ini semua berjalan."

Chanyeol dan Seokjin yang menyaksikan hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sudah _take_ keempat namun telur - telur itu terus saja pecah, membuat Namjoon gemas setengah mampus pada tiga bocah selain Huimang yang cuma nyengir polos. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Seokjin, pamitan karena ia ada acara 'kencan' dengan Baekhyun. Seokjin mengangguk, menyandarkan badannya yang lelah ke sofa ketika Namjoon malah mengomel karena kehabisan telur.

Sementara itu, Hoseok sedang bersama tetangga barunya, Junmyeon. Junmyeon ini seorang ahli kimia dan tolong jangan katakan pada Namjoon kalau Hoseok setuju menyaksikan presentasi Junmyeon. Namjoon bisa merajuk, atau lebih parahnya lagi menyeretnya ke kamar tanpa ampun.

"Kau harus bicara dengan lugas, Junmyeon. Kalau terlalu berbelit - belit, para investor tidak mau mendanaimu." saran Hoseok dan Junmyeon terlihat menarik nafas panjang sebelum bilang, _'Oke.'_

.

.

.

Hoseok pergi ke bagian lain dalam gedung yang mereka sewa untuk menemukan Namjoon yang mendengus kesal kepadanya. "Darimana?"

"Tetangga sebelah." jawab Hoseok ringan. "Ayolah, Namjoon, jangan cemburu."

Namjoon mengabaikannya, memanggil Huimang untuk membahas percobaan mereka serta memberi arahan pada anak - anak lainnya.

"Kita butuh telur lagi, _Dad."_ Huimang berucap, jemarinya menunjuk tempat telur yang kosong, habis dipecahkan.

"Astaga." Namjoon mengusap wajahnya. "Seokjin, bisa belikan telur?"

Seokjin yang baru selesai menyemprot tangannya dengan cairan pembersih tangan mengangguk tak acuh. Hoseok yang tidak tahan dengan wajah masam sang suami langsung mengejar Seokjin yang sudah berjalan keluar gedung. Namjoon berusaha tak ambil pusing, ia sangat tidak suka melihat Hoseok dekat dengan tetangga sebelah. Apalagi setelah Hoseok bilang ia bermimpi sedang _'tidur'_ bersama Junmyeon. Namjoon berang setengah mati, tapi ia sadar kalau itu cuma mimpi. Ia percaya sekali kalau Hoseok tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

" _Dad,_ apa kau marah dengan _Mommy?"_ Huimang bertanya sambil membantu membersihkan sisa telur pecah di lantai yang sedang dikerjakan Mina, asisten kecil Seokjin yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

Namjoon berusaha keras menggeleng tapi wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia kesal. Namjoon berjalan ke mejanya, duduk disana dengan wajah tertekuk. Huimang tak ambil pusing, lebih baik ia berpikir bagaimana membuat Mina terkesan padanya. Ugh, kisah cinta monyet ini tidak bisa Huimang jabarkan dengan otak jeniusnya.

* * *

"Jungkook Jeon? Apa yang kau lakukan di mercusuar yang kusewa?"

Chanyeol melotot kaget, begitu ia naik ke lantai dua dan menemukan Jungkook dengan pakaian bajak laut anehnya, sedang melakukan sesuatu. Tadinya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja tiba di mercusuar yang Chanyeol sewa. Chanyeol sudah menyewanya jauh - jauh hari sehingga mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tapi mereka berdua terkejut karena suara aneh di lantai dua.

"Jungkookie, aku sudah memakai pakaiannya dan-."

Chanyeol melebarkan mata, begitu pula Yoongi, yang baru keluar dari sebuah kamar. Yoongi dengan pakaian ala Cleopatranya membuat Chanyeol nyaris tak berkedip, entahlah, matanya menolak percaya kalau Yoongi yang sadis mau memakai pakaian itu. Yoongi, setelah sadar dari kegilaan yang terjadi, segera masuk kembali ke kamar dengan wajah masam. Jungkook pun sama, ia mengerang kesal.

"Astaga, apa kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang?! Kau baru saja mengacaukan acara kami!" Jungkook berseru gemas, membanting topi bajak lautnya yang kekanak - kanakan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Tidak mau. Aku sudah menyewa tempat ini!"

"Aku juga sudah menyewa tempat ini!" Jungkook berseru, tak mau kalah dengan yang lebih tua. "Kau lihat ini? Ini adalah konfirmasi kalau aku menyewa tempat ini pada tanggal 22!"

Chanyeol melihat layar ponsel Jungkook, melihat kalau memang benar Jungkook menyewa tempat tersebut hari ini. Ia buru - buru mengeluarkan kertas yang menunjukkan konfirmasi penyewaan yang bertanggal 27. Ia meringis sedangkan Jungkook ingin menendang Chanyeol jatuh ke lautan di bawah tebing.

"Tapi aku butuh malam ini, Jungkook." Chanyeol memasang wajah memelasnya namun Jungkook sudah terlalu jengkel. "Aku ingin mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau aku sangat mencintainya."

Jungkook menggeleng tegas. "Kau merusak acara sakral kami! Astaga, kau tahu betapa susahnya aku merayu Yoongi agar kami bisa disini, we'll make a baby!" Jungkook frustasi.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang lelah menunggu di bawah menyusul, ikut kaget melihat Jungkook. Yoongi keluar dari kamar tadi dengan pakaian biasa. Jungkook mengerang kecil, ingin mengumpati Chanyeol yang merusak acara sakralnya dengan sang istri.

"Bisakah kita bertukar tanggal, Jungkook?" Chanyeol kembali bernegosiasi tapi Jungkook malah melototinya.

"Tidak." jawab Jungkook cepat, setengah ingin menghajar Chanyeol sampai jatuh terguling ke lantai bawah.

"Lebih baik kau turuti dia." Yoongi angkat suara. "Aku sudah tak minat lakukan apapun. Ayo pulang."

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, mau tak mau bertukar jadwal karena Yoongi terlihat tidak se- _excited_ tadi saat mereka masih di kamar. _Ugh,_ rencananya batal sudah. Ia sudah memikirkan ratusan skenario sebelumnya, namun tidak menyangka kalau ia akan gagal lagi. Chanyeol sendiri sudah tersenyum lebar, mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum lampu mendadak mati.

Mereka berempat membisu saat cahaya hijau melingkupi mereka. Jungkook mengecek dari kaca jendela hanya untuk mendapati seluruh kota dalam keadaan gelap.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

Sementara itu, Seokjin dan Hoseok yang berada di mobil langsung berhenti karena semua lampu lalu lintas mendadak padam dan kota hanya diterangi oleh cahaya hijau aneh. Ponsel mereka tak dapat dinyalakan, sehingga Hoseok tidak bisa menghubungi Namjoon di markas. Seokjin dan Hoseok segera menggunakan alat komunikasi mereka, menempelkannya di telinga untuk mendengar Namjoon bersuara dari markas.

"Apa yang terjadi, Namjoonie? Kau dan anak - anak baik, kan?" tanya Hoseok, sedikit panik karena ingat kalau ia meninggalkan Namjoo dengan lima anak - anak disana.

Namjoon mengatakan kalau mereka baik - baik saja. Namjoon bahkan sudah menyalakan lampu dengan tenaga baterai dan membuatkan anak - anak itu makan malam. Hoseok bernafas lega, sedikit berharap kalau Namjoon tidak meledakkan dapur mereka. Sementara itu, di tepi tebing dan beberapa ratus meter di atas ombak pantai, Chanyeol dan tiga orang lainnya masih kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Listrik di kota tampaknya mati total." Chanyeol bersuara.

"Kami hanya bisa melihat cahaya hijau aneh." sambung Jungkook.

"Itu bukan cahaya hijau." Seokjin menyahut begitu pria tersebut keluar dari mobil, mendongak ke langit untuk memastikan hipotesisnya. "Itu adalah aurora yang harusnya tidak terlihat di Amerika. California Selatan dilanda badai matahari. Damn!"

"Listrik di seluruh negara bagian pasti mati." Yoongi menimpali. "Badai matahari di Amerika terjadi tahun 1989."

"Aku jadi teringat Peristiwa Carrington tahun 1859." Hoseok bergumam.

"Oke, fokus, tim. Badai matahari tahun 1859 hanya menyebabkan gangguan beberapa hari karena komunikasi belum berkembang seperti sekarang. Tapi ini tahun 2018, artinya gangguan ini bisa terjadi bertahun - tahun." Namjoon menyela mereka semua, tapi sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan selain kemacetan lalu lintas.

"Kau tidak nyambung, Namjoon." Hoseok menggerutu.  
"Apa peduliku." Namjoon balas tidak senang.

Seokjin lelah dengan semua pertengkaran mereka. Sementara itu, Namjoon iseng menghubungi instansi pemerintah dengan identitas yang dimiliki Chanyeol untuk menanyakan tentang dampak badai matahari di California Selatan. Instansi itu sedang sibuk mengurus ratusan hal yang mungkin butuh lama. Dan dengan bodohnya, Namjoon malah menyanggupi permintaan instansi tersebut untuk mengurus sebuah pesawat pribadi yang terbang sejak pukul lima sore dan hilang komunikasi karena badai matahari.

"Ayolah, Namjoon! Dalam gelap begini bagaimana kita bisa menemukan pesawat tersebut?" Jungkook tampak kesal, tapi Chanyeol menyuruhnya tenang.

"Kita bisa melakukannya, Jungkook." Chanyeol berkata lalu mereka mulai menyusun strategi.

Yoongi berhasil menghidupkan alat tua di mercusuar sehingga mercusur itu bisa menyalakan lampu yang paling terang (karena seluruh California gelap). Hipotesisnya, pesawat itu akan melihat cahaya dari mercusuar karena lautan yang begitu gelap tanpa cahaya. Sementara itu, Namjoon menyuruh Seokjin untuk memprediksi dimana letak pesawat tersebut. Seokjin membalas dengan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa memprediksi dimana pesawat tersebut berada jika ia tidak tahu ukuran pesawat dan detail lainnya. Biasanya ia dengan mudah bisa mencari tahu dengan internet namun berhubung tak satupun listrik bisa menyala, maka ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Ada sekolah penerbangan di dekat sini dan aku yakin mereka punya data lengkap untuk itu. Ayo, Seokjin!"

Sementara Hoseok dan Seokjin pergi ke sana, Chanyeol berada di puncak mercusuar, mengarahkan teropong untuk mengamati lautan yang kelam di sana. Baekhyun di sampingnya, tersenyum menenangkan karena Chanyeol tampak sangat cemas. Padahal mereka tidak mengenal siapapun yang saat ini terjebak dalam pesawat di lautan tanpa cahaya.

"Mau aku gantikan?" Baekhyun menawarkan dan segera menerima teropong dari Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu cara menggunakannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jelas aku tahu. Karena inilah aku menemukan." jawab Baekhyun dengan tawa kecil di akhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dengar, Baekhyun. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Baekhyun berdeham, ia masih sibuk mengamati lautan dengan teropong sambil mengamati cahaya putih kecil dari kejauhan.

"Aku-."

"Kurasa aku melihat pesawatnya!"

* * *

"Taehyung, apa yang terjadi?"

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, panik ketika tidak melihat cahaya dari arah manapun. Taehyung sebenarnya panik, namun ia berusaha terlihat tenang di mata sahabatnya.

"Taehyung, jawab aku."

"A-aku tidak tahu, Jimin." Taehyung menjawab dengan jujur.

Ia tidak bisa melihat dalam gelap, itu faktanya. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia membawa pesawat tanpa didampingi sang ayah. Sebuah _drone_ mendarat di kaca depan pesawat, membuat kedua remaja itu kaget. Terlebih ketika mereka mendengar suara dari _drone_ tersebut. Suara Kim Namjoon, yang awalnya memperkenalkan diri dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan membantu Taehyung mendaratkan pesawat. Jimin dan Taehyung berpandangan, Namjoon bisa menyaksikan keraguan di mata keduanya dari kamera yang terpasang pada _drone._

"Baik, bantu aku." Taehyung menjawab.

Namjoon tersenyum, lantas membiarkan Yoongi mengambil alih untuk membantu dua remaja itu.

"Apa kalian melihat sumber cahaya?"

Taehyung dan Jimin sama - sama menggerakkan mata untuk mencari, di arah kiri Taehyung, ada sebuah cahaya putih bergerak. Taehyung membawa pesawat itu kesana.

"Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Kami akan membantu kalian mendarat di atas air." kata Yoongi dengan tenang, ia mengawasi pesawat tersebut lewat teropongnya.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Taehyung berseru tiba - tiba.

Remaja berusia sembilan belas itu panik setengah mati, ia bisa melihat cahaya itu semakin besar. Yoongi dan Jungkook berpandangan.

"Kau harus bisa atau kau akan menabrak tebing, nak." Chanyeol menyahut, masih memantau keadaan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak pernah mendaratkan pesawat di malam hari." Taehyung terdengar frustasi.

"Lalu kau mengajakku naik pesawat ini ketika kau tidak tahu caranya mendaratkan pesawat? Apa kau sudah gila, Taehyung Kim?"

Jimin di kursi sebelah lebih panik lagi, raut wajahnya kesal namun juga tidak percaya saat ini ia terjebak di pesawat bersama si bodoh Taehyung. Taehyung tidak mau menoleh pada Jimin, ia benci melihat Jimin yang sedang kecewa dan kalut di tempatnya.

"Oke, nak." Jungkook mengambil alih. "Aku adalah dokter. Jadi tenangkan diri kalian berdua."

Taehyung dan Jimin sama - sama mendengarkan. Begitu pula yang lain, termasuk Huimang dan Namjoon yang mengontrol kamera _drone_ dari markas.

"Tarik nafas selama empat detik, tahan selama tujuh detik lalu hembuskan selama delapan detik."

Taehyung dan Jimin mengikuti instruksi Jungkook. Dan tanpa sadar, siapapun yang saat ini mendengarkan instruksi Jungkook juga melakukannya. Termasuk Huimang yang segera ditanyai kenapa melakukan itu oleh Mina.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jungkook.

"Y-Ya, kurasa." Taehyung memang merasa lebih rileks, tapi ketegangan itu masih ada dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana kegilaan ini akan berakhir.

"Baik, sekarang dengarkan pengantinku yang bicara. Dia akan memandumu mendaratkan pesawat di pantai." Jungkook memberikan kode pada Yoongi sementara Yoongi mengernyit jijik dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Pantai?" Taehyung membeo.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, nak." suara Yoongi terdengar. "Turunkan kecepatanmu perlahan."

Instruksi demi instruksi yang diberikan Yoongi dilakukan dengan baik oleh Taehyung, kepanikannya sedikit berkurang. Ia nyaris saja mendaratkan pesawat dengan sempurna di atas air sampai suara yang keras dan tabrakan terjadi pada bagian bawah pesawat.

"Naik!" perintah Yoongi terdengar.

Taehyung kembali menaikkan pesawat dan kepanikan kembali menyerangnya. Yoongi mengarahkan teropong ke arah pesawat dan melihat salah satu pengapung pesawat patah dan terlepas dari badan pesawat.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Pengapungmu patah. Tenanglah, kami akan membantumu mendarat dengan selamat."

Jungkook dan Yoongi melepaskan alat komunikasi mereka. Yoongi membuka suara. "Mustahil menyelamatkan mereka jika pengapung itu patah, Jungkook."

* * *

Dan Namjoon, di markas, mendengar itu. Pengapung yang patah membuatnya frustasi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mendapat ide.

"Kita bisa mendaratkan pesawatnya. Apakah ada lahan kosong disana?" Namjoon bertanya

Dan Chanyeol segera merespon, "Ya, ada tanah lapang disana."

"Kalau begitu, jatuhkan saja pesawatnya ke sana." kata Namjoon.

Taehyung dan Jimin serentak bersuara, "Apa? Kau gila?"

Namjoon tertawa di markas, "Tidak secara harfiah, anak - anak. Tim, kalian harus menyiapkan sebuah jaring untuk menahan pesawat itu. Pasangkan di antara pohon atau apalah. Dan kalian, dua remaja di pesawat, siapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kalian bertahan dari benturan."

"Kau gila? Kau ingin aku menjatuhkan pesawat?" Taehyung tidak terima dengan usulan itu.

Chanyeol dan yang lain bergerak menyiapkan jaring (mereka menemukan jala) dan mengaitkannya dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Mereka memantau pesawat itu, harap - harap cemas tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tidak menjatuhkan secara nyata, bocah nakal! Dengarkan saja aku, kau hanya perlu menurunkannya perlahan, menjaganya tetap stabil dan jatuhkan kepala pesawat lebih dulu. Dan seperti yang kukatakan, siapkan sesuatu untuk menahan kalian dari benturan."

Jimin langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, "Aku akan mencari di belakang."

Taehyung melirik sekilas dan membiarkan Jimin pergi ke belakang untuk mencari barang - barang yang bisa digunakan.

"Astaga, bahan bakar kami hampir habis!" Taehyung baru menyadarinya. "Astaga, aku tidak bisa menurunkan pesawatnya! Ada masalah!"

Namjoon mengarahkan kamera _drone_ ke sisi sayap dan menemukan kecacatan disana. Semua semakin kacau karena mustahil untuk mendaratkan pesawat catat tanpa pengapung. Dua remaja itu bisa mati.

"Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan begini." Taehyung berucap dengan lirih, semua mendengarkannya kecuali Jimin yang masih rusuh mencari barang. "Aku hanya berniat membawa sahabatku Jimin jalan - jalan. Aku tahu dia sangat ingin liburan dan aku ingin mengajaknya melihat Hollywood. Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padanya tapi-."

"Tapi kau tidak mengatakannya karena kau takut ia tidak merasakan hal yang sebaliknya." sahut Chanyeol, ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. "Dengar, nak. Kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu padanya. Karena ia akan mengatakan, kalau ia juga memiliki perasaan itu untukmu." 

"Jadi kau sedang mengajaknya kencan di dalam pesawat pribadi di bawah sinar bulan?" Jungkook mengernyit dengan ide itu dan Yoongi mencubit lengannya.

Hening sejenak sebelum Chanyeol kembali membiarkan dirinya bersuara. "Seseorang mengatakan saran itu padaku tadi dan aku ingin mengatakan pada Baekhyun, kalau aku sangat mencintainya."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, tidak menyangka mendapat pengakuan cinta di saat seperti ini. Ia mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kau harus mengatakannya. Karena kau tahu, ia akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Taehyung terdiam mendengar semua itu.

"Taehyung, aku mene-."

"Jimin, dengarkan aku." sela Taehyung, mengabaikan Jimin yang membawa beberapa barang yang bisa digunakan. "Aku hanya berniat mengajakmu berlibur bersama. Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat Hollywood. Lalu kembali ke rumah. Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu. Aku merasakan ini sejak umur kita tujuh tahun. Maaf karena membuatmu terjebak disini. Namun setidaknya, jika kita akan berakhir, aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Maaf, Jimin, ini salahku."

Jimin tersenyum. "Aku tahu, aku menyadari perasaanmu sejak kita berumur enam tahun. Aku juga mencintaimu, Taehyung Kim."

"GOOD!" Chanyeol berseru di tempatnya.

"Oke anak - anak, sayap pesawat kalian rusak dan kalian tidak akan bisa mendarat kecuali kalian mau mati dengan leher patah."

"Namjoon, bahasamu!" ini Hoseok, berteriak spontan mendengar kesadisan Namjoon dalam bicara.

"Jadi aku mau kalian melompat dari pesawat. Tim, kalian bisa bentang jala itu? Kita harus menangkap mereka." Namjoon mengabaikan Hoseok.

Ide gila lainnya namun tak ada yang menolak. Mereka memasang jala itu sehingga berbentuk seperti trampolin. Yoongi mengarahkan cahaya mercusuar ke arah jala tersebut agar Taehyung tahu dimana letak jala tersebut. Taehyung melihatnya dan ia mengarahkan pesawat untuk mendekati area jala tersebut.

"Oke, sekarang ikat tuas itu. Segeralah pergi ke belakang dan buka pintu pesawat." Namjoon kembali memberi instruksi.

Taehyung berhasil mengikat tuas kemudi lalu berlari ke belakang, menyusul Jimin yang menunggunya. Taehyung membuka pintu pesawat, angin kencang segera menyambut mereka.

"Kalian harus melompat bersama." kata Namjoon lagi.

"Atau salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi _Humpty Dumpty!"_ Jungkook menyahut dan sekali lagi, Yoongi mencubit lengannya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga." Namjoon memberi aba - aba.

"Kita sudah sinkron selama belasan tahun, kita bisa lakukan ini, Jimin." Taehyung meyakinkan dan Jimin mengangguk mantap, mempercayai ucapan Taehyung.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Sekarang!"

Mereka berdua melompat, meninggalkan pesawat yang menurut prediksi Huimang akan segera jatuh dan dilihat oleh warga kota. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yoongi dan Jungkook melihat ke langit malam yang gelap.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka." Chanyeol memicingkan mata.

"Itu mereka!" Jungkook berseru ketika melihat sesuatu jatuh dengan cepat dari langit kelam.

"Mereka terlihat mungil." gumam Yoongi

Dan dua remaja itu berhasil mendarat bersamaan di atas jala dengan semangat. Taehyung memandang Jimin, tersenyum bahagia melihat Jimin baik - baik saja dalam rengkuhannya.

"Bukankah ini kencan pertama yang paling menyenangkan?" Taehyung melontarkan gombalan.

Jimin tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Taehyung. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat begitu gembira. "Gombalan anak itu boleh juga." Dan Chanyeol mendapat sebuah ciuman dari Baekhyun pula.

Jungkook tersenyum aneh pada Yoongi namun Yoongi malah meninggalkannya, mengatakan pada Jungkook kalau ia harus menurunkan jala itu dan membantu dua remaja tersebut. Jungkook tertawa geli melihat Yoongi.

 _"Yah, hidupmu akan berubah setelah menikah."_

* * *

"Itu tadi sangat keren, Huimang." kata Mina, memuji kerja keras Huimang dalam membantu Namjoon membuat _drone_ darurat. "Kau keren."

Huimang hanya bisa tersenyum kaku ketika Mina memeluknya kemudian pergi entah kemana, mungkin ke ruangan Seokjin. Namjoon menggodanya sebentar lalu mengatakan kalau listrik telah menyala kembali dan dua temannya sudah dijemput. Hoseok dan Seokjin kembali tak lama kemudian.

"Kalian oke?" tanya Hoseok dan Huimang mengangguk ceria.

Huimang lalu mengekori Seokjin ke ruangannya. Meninggalkan orangtuanya dalam kecangunggan luar biasa.

"Maaf." satu kata itu baru saja diucapkan oleh Namjoon dengan setulus hati. "Maaf karena aku cemburu dan bertingkah kekanak - kanakan hanya karena kau bermimpi bersama Junmyeon. Aku tahu itu bukan salah siapa - siapa. Aku hanya terlalu cemas."

Hoseok tersenyum. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti." Hoseok mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Namjoon, mereka saling bertatap - tatapan dan menahan tawa masing - masing.

"Hei, Hoseok, Namjoon." Seokjin keluar dari ruangannya, diikuti Mina dan Huimang. "Kami akan pergi makan di McD, kami akan kembali sejam lagi. _Bye."_

Hoseok dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk. Mereka tinggal berdua dan Namjoon tidak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan untuk mencium istrinya sendiri. "Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkannya di tempat yang lebih pribadi? Kita punya waktu satu jam."

Hoseok baru saja mau mengatakan ' _ya'_ saat seorang teman Huimang muncul.

"Maaf, Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim. Ayahku baru bisa menjemputku besok karena badai matahari membuatnya lembur hari ini. Jadi aku akan menginap disini."

Hoseok mengangguk, mempersilahkan bocah itu pergi ke kamar Huimang. Lantas ia tertawa geli melihat wajah masam suaminya.

" _Damn it!"_

* * *

 ** _Hehehe. Tidak tahu saya menulis apa. :')_**


End file.
